To Follow my Heart
by Fox Keyblader Illusions Angel
Summary: (Spoilers from S2, E16.)After Julien falls off a cliff, and looks like it was the end of him. While the kingdom, is still going without him. Clover is on a mission to find him, and bring him back home. While on her mission, Clover realizes her feelings for him. So she listens to her heart, to find Julien, and bring him back to the kingdom. One-Shot (Jover)
1. Chapter 1

**To Follow my Heart**

 **Clover POV**

It has been a few days, sense Julien went over the cliff. Maurice is running the kingdom, for the time being. He is doing a fine job at it. At least he keeping the kingdom together. They know what has happened to him. Keeping a secret like that, wasn't going to happen. They do want him back, he gave his life to save his kingdom. Even those he has cause a lot of trouble, he has fixed his mistakes. The only two, who don't want him back, is Ander and Becca. They never liked him, and they are glad that he is gone, stating they wish they done it. I am not going to focus on them.

Instead I am focusing on finding Julien, and going to bring him home. We won't be attacked for awhile, Julien made sure of that. Timo has made some defenses, to protect the kingdom. While I am out, looking for our king. He blames himself, I told him wasn't his flaunt. I should have been more aware, and doing my job well. I should have been defending the kingdom, and Julien as well. I should have been on the metal gecko, and not him. Am just a body guard, I come and I go. Julien is the king here, and should be ruling his kingdom. This where he belongs. He is out there, and I know he is still alive.

"Clover, when was the last time you slept?" Maurice asked

I look over at it, he is siting where Julien sits. Seeing him wearing the crown is different. The kingdom is different as well. We are getting by, and go by each day. To be truthful, I do miss the music, the parties and the fun, finally the trouble he got into. That I would help him out.

"I am doing fine." I say "I don't need to sleep."

I remember when, I went without sleep. Trying to figure out the one hater. Which Julien didn't like at all. So I decide to find out, in the end I did. Turns out it was Mort, not because he didn't like him, because he loved him. In his own creepy way. As for Mort, I see him rarely. He is upset by this. He rarely leaves his tree stump. I try to help him out, and look for Julien. I look up at Maurice, he doesn't believe me. He knows how I get, if I don't get sleep. I do feel tried, I can go on.

"Everyone does, so do you." Maurice said "You can take a break, you are exhausted, I can tell."

"Fine." I say quickly

I guess, I can take a short break, to rest for a bit. So I can continue to look for Julien. I leave before he could say more. Heading out of the plane, and head over to my hut. The kingdom is so quiet, without the parties Julien throws, or him having fun. This won't be forever, Julien will be found. At least it isn't, like with his uncle. Which was to quiet, and no fun. He has been, trying to get back his kingdom. We won't let that happen. He knows it as well.

 _It has been a day, sense Julien has gone over the cliff. Other then his crown, he hasn't been found. He has to be out there. We have to_ _have him back_ _, and_ _I_ _will find him. Maurice has taken over, and the kingdom knows something is up. We have all gathered around._

 _"Where is King Julien?" Ted asked_

 _I look over at Maurice, we knew we had to deliver the news. I was hoping, I could find him. The metal gecko was found, but he wasn't. Mort has been upset, sense he went over. Timo has been working no_ _n_ _stop._ _He blames himself, I been trying to tell him, it isn't his fault._

 _"King Julien, went over the cliff. So he could save the kingdom. As for right now, I am taking over." Maurice said_

 _We watch them take the news, they do understand the news. They are taking this in. I can tell that, they don't like this news. Only Abner and Becca are smiling, they never liked him. After the whole Banana Mike guy, when he ditch his duties._

 _"Were all going to die!" Willie screamed_

 _Willie always that, that is his catch phase. Seeing them begin to panic. They do this, when ever there is danger. Which has happened a lot. This won't help the kingdom at all. Maurice looks over at me, I know he can control the kingdom. Rule it for the time being. Until Julien found safe, he is still alive._

 _"We are not going to die! You have me to defend you!" I say "We can do this, and I promise I will find Julien, no matter what."_

 _I have got their attention, and they have calm down. Seeing them stop running around. We need to keep calm. They somewhat believe me, do believe in myself. Abner and Becca are not happy by this news. Julien is best for the kingdom._

 _"How are you going to do that?" Horst asked "How do you know he not dead?"_

 _"The Sky Spirits, would have told me." Masikura said_

 _She has a habit, appearing out of no where. She does speak to the Sky Spirits. I don't need to speak to them, to know he alive._ _It is a feeling in my heart._ _He is still out there, I know it. I will find him, no matter what._

 _"Do I hear it right," Uncle Julien said "my nephew is dead, and I can have my kingdom back."_

 _I was wondering, when he would come back. He would figure out, that he is nephew is dead. That is what he wants, so he can have his kingdom back. He is one of the reasons, that Julien is missing. No one wants him here, he isn't liked anymore, and we aren't afraid of him. He is alone right now._

 _"You won't get your kingdom back." Maurice said "We won't let that happen."_

 _The kingdom agrees with him, I do as well. He no longer welcome here. For he is banished again. For trying, to murder Julien again. I step down, and walk over to him. Seeing fear in his eyes, he is a fat coward. Before he can leave, I grab his arm._

 _"I won't let you, get this kingdom back. It is no longer yours to rule. We don't want you here." I say "To make that clear, that you are not welcome here."_

 _I twist his hand as hard as I can. I only feel anger around him. For what he has done, to his own nephew, his flesh and blood. I see that he is in pain, and I like that. Moments later, I can hear his hand snap. He holds it, and backs away from me._

 _"You broke my hand." Uncle Julien said "No wonder I forbid you to speak."_

 _"I can do so much worst, coward." I say "So never return here, or it will be worst then that. I will not back down."_

He hasn't been back, it is going to take him awhile. Knowing that we won't go down, without a fight, and he is injured. He also got my threat, he knows I won't back down. Seeing Xixi fly down, and land close to me. She has missed Julien, she is a friend.

"So no luck today," Xixi said sadly "the kingdom isn't the same without him."

"I know, and I will find him." I say "Julien will return home."

Xixi does believe me, she knows what I can do. She flies off again, and I watch her fly away. The kingdom is different without him. I head over to my hut, and head inside. Walking over to my bedroom. I head on the bed, and lay on it.

"Just fall asleep, and then you can look for him." I whisper "You can find him."

Then I can look again, without feeling tired. Without losing it, that will do no good. Like I have been feeling, ready to snap. If I am rested, I can look some more. I want to look, and to find him. Getting into a position I like, and close my eyes.

 _I have managed to take down the_ _F_ _ossa_ _pack_ _. It was hard work, they are finally gone. There was a lot of them, I finally beat them. Now I just, have to find Julien. Before his uncle can do something to him. I will defend him, no matter what._

 _"Clover!"_ _Julien screamed_

 _"_ _O_ _n it!" I say, heading to his source of his cry, and using my tracking skills. I hope that, I am not to late. That will do no good. I mange to see a_ _F_ _ossa. "Mary Anne!"_

 _She turns over to me, I see that she has Julien. I run after them. Wonder how Horst is married to her. She has left him twice. I try to keep up, but I lose sight of them. I find Julien moments later, he is on the ground, covered in blood, I know he is dead._

I wake up after that, my breathing has become rapid. Tears fall down my face, and wet my fur. I wipe them away. The reason, I can't fall asleep. Nightmares plague me, and they are Julien dying, or is dead. The moment I close my eyes, that comes to me. No matter what, or how I try not to. Remembering when he died, for a pineapple, at least he came back then. There no way, I am going back to sleep. By the look of the sky, I have slept for a few hours. That is better then noting.

* * *

Getting up from the bed, and I walk around. Knocking over one of my journals. I still like to write and draw a lot. Haven't had the time to do it, I pick it off the ground, and look at it. Another fanfic story about characters of Thysander Plunderhouse, and love interest Noji Grendelfist. There off on a new adventure, with a new character Booty Quake. I did base him off of Julien. I haven't finished the story yet.

"I will find you, safe and sound." I say "I miss you Julien."

I place the notebook back, placing it with the others. A few tears slip down my face, I wipe them away. I don't know, when the last time I cried. I realize, I miss Julien, more then I could imagine. The longer he is gone, the more I feel it. The aching in my heart, that won't go away. I realize that I like him, more then I had feelings for Sage. This why I have to find him.

Heading out of my hut, and will look for Julien. There isn't anything else I want to do. Focusing on finding him, gives me strength to move on. I walk around the jungle. Pasting by Timo, the defense are up, and still working.

"Good luck Clover,"Timo said "I know you can find him."

"Thanks Timo, and I will." I say

Walking away from the kingdom, I heading back to the cliff. The sun will rise soon, and I have all day to look for him. The jungle is quiet, and I just focus on my task. Sometime later, I hear some footsteps. They are trying to sneak up on me. I can feel it in my tail. I know who it is.

"Crimson, I know you are behind me." I say

I stop in my tracks, and turn back. Waiting for her to come out. We are twins, she has a lighter shade of fur, sapphire blue eyes, less of heart shape head, pink eyelids and a beauty mark on her. We have the same accent, but she speaks slower. She walks over to me, she is to blame as well. Unlike with his uncle, I can forgive her. She is my sister, and my family. I could never, let her out of my life.

"I heard about what happened to Julien." Crimson said "So you are still looking for him."

"Of course I am, he still alive. You couldn't get to him." I say "Shouldn't you be with Sage?"

She took him, after we forgave each other. After Uncle Julien got his kingdom back, and I went to the island. She sent Sage to kill me, I stopped him and went over. Before we left, she took him away. Stealing my almost boyfriend.

"I wanted to see my sister." Crimson said "To see how she was doing."

"I am doing fine. You can go now, I know you don't really care." I say "Did you really loved Julien?"

She looks up at me, surprised at the question, and a bit hurt by remark. I wonder what she thinks. The wedding came on so fast. I know she had, something to do with it. I was jealous of her, I knew it wouldn't last. I also had my own feelings for him. I shouldn't have feelings for him. He is my king, and I am his bodyguard. That how it should be. There should be no feelings, I have to lock them away. I have to do my job.

"No, I liked him a lot, I didn't love him." Crimson said "Sage is perfect for me, we are in love."

She must have done that to Julien. When he asked for her forgiveness, after he left her at the altar. He thought he was dying. That how it all started. She trying to get to me. She knows I like him, or I did. There no feelings for him.

"Good for you sis, I am happy for you." I say "I have to go, I'll see you later. I don't hate you, it will take time. But I will forgive you."

She trying to take this in. I can tell by her face. I begin to walk away, she grabs my hand. Looking into my green eyes.

"Really after what I did?" Crimson asked "He is gone Clover, no use to look for you him. Wait, you like him. That is why, you were jealous."

"He is still alive. I feel it, I am listening to my heart" I say "You are my sister, and I love you."

She lets go of me, seeing the surprise in her eyes. Even those I don't show it, I love my sister. We were close once. Maybe we can have it again. I walk away from her, leaving her in her thoughts. Soon I find myself a the cliff. Julien fall flashes before me. I clear that thought away.

"Lets see, where can he be?" I whisper "Wait a moment."

I see something, that I haven't seen before. It is large boat, these people are in it. I have been told about them. Which was Grandma Rose, she called me her Little Bruiser. She taught me to fight. Those are humans, they live all over. They Having there own kingdoms. What if he was taken by them?

That flashes in my mind. The things they could do to him. Horrible things come to my mind. Maybe it could be good. I remember some about humans. They are good and bad, just like we are. I will go over there, and find out.

Before I could reaction, I am attacked. By two lemurs, trying to take them down. I was lost in my paranoid world. Where I can hurt people, without meaning to. That how the sneaked up at me. I manage to take once of them down.

"Hold her down." Abner said

"I am trying." Becca said "We won't let you find him."

It is Abner and Becca. I should have been, watching them closely. Someone should have been watching them. Mort could of, he has unknowingly helped them them. They don't want me to find him. They are waiting for Maurice, waiting to see what king he becomes. I stopped them, from doing real harm. They have tried to kill Julien.

"Well look at this," I say "once I find him, you two will be banished."

I break free from Becca light grip. She isn't that strong, and I am stronger. I know how to beat them. She doesn't give up, they don't want him back. She jumps at me, something I try to to stop her. Only for me to fall to the ground, and hit my head. I unable to move, my head hurts, and black spots form in my vision. I close them moments later. I now they are over me.

"You killed her." Abner said

"This is good, now he won't be back." Becca said "Lets leave now."

They are not bright, like I knew. Still breathing, and can hear them. I unable to move. Hearing them run away. I lay there for a few minutes, before I move again. The boat is sill there, and I have to go there. That where Julien is, my heart telling me that. Getting up, and I jump off the cliff. I hit the ocean below. I try to swim up, but I can't. Moments later I am in this net, I can't break free. Julien must been captured, just like what happening to me. So I will find him, and will bring him home. The humans bring me up, along with some fishes that they got. Seeing it is two male humans. One has back hair, the other has brown hair.

"Are lucky day again, we have another monkey." He said

"It is a crown lemur, not a monkey. You are an idiot." He said "First the male Ring Tail Lemur, now a female Crown Lemur. We can bring them to a zoo."

So one them not smart, the black hair one. I am not a monkey. They have Julien, I just now it. I am close to him, this feeling in my heart. What is a zoo? I have no idea what that is. The other male, sticks me with a needle, and I black out.

* * *

"Clover!" Julien said, I hear someone call my name. I still out of it, I am lost in a memory. The humans did something to me. Remembering when Crimson, and I were young. We used to be close. Trying to focus again. I know that voice, trying to picture the lemur. "I missed you, Clover."

"Julien!" I say, I find myself, in this metal cage. Which is on a table. I see Julien in one as well. My heart is skipping, butterflies in my stomach, so happy to see him. Putting a smile on my face. "I missed you as well."

"I knew you would come for me." Julien said happily "I knew, you wouldn't give up."

"Of course I wouldn't. You are our king, and we miss you." I say "Now lets get out off here."

There has to be away out. Looking around the room. There are other lemurs as well. Looks like there are four of them. Two females, and two males. A male crown lemur, having normal color fur, and green eyes. A female black lemur, with dark blue eyes. Two Indri Lemurs, both have round ears, button noses, small eyes, and short tails. The male has brown fur, with white and red patches, and has hazel eyes. While the female is black, with red patches, and has blue eyes. They are in the same cage. So they could be mates.

"Go ahead and try." The crown lemur said

"Don't listen to him, his name is Felix." Julien said "The humans want to take us away."

So the humans got to them as well. How long has they been here? I wonder if they did this before. If the humans are going to take us away, to whatever a zoo is. Felix looks older then us, maybe by a few years. I look over at the black lemur. She seems to old as me, or close to it. "My name is Katie."

"I am Alicia, and my mate is Neil." Alicia said "So you must be Clover, Julien has spoken a lot about you."

She smiles at me, so they are mates. I know they are lifetime, until one of them dies. They seem to be young as well. I look over at Julien, he smiles at me. Making me happy. It must have been good. This feelings are coming to me. My heart beats faster, and butterflies in my stomach. All of them are good.

"It is nice to met you." I say "There has to be a way out."

"Clover will figure it out." Julien said "She is great like that."

I look around the room. Trying to find something. Seeing a sharp object, and take it with my tail. Putting it in my paws, and try to break free. Somehow the sharp metal works, and I open the door.

"I can't believe it." Felix said "You aren't going to leave us behind?"

"Of course we won't." I say "You will be free as well."

"Good, I don't want to a zoo," Katie said "it where animals are locked up, so humans can watch."

So what a zoo is, there must be a lot of different animals. Why would humans do that? Don't we deserve to be free, in the wild, where we belong? Heading over to the cages. Setting them free as well. The cages aren't so great. Easy to break into, and they are free. I head to Julien last. He still smiles at me.

"This my flaunt, I should have been defending the kingdom. I should have saved you." I say "I should have been on the metal gecko."

I set him free, and he steps out. He is really here. My hard work has paid off. My heart still goes fast, and the butterflies in my stomach. I missed him so much, and what he did for our kingdom, They are still missing him, and we should go home. I give him a hug, few tears slip down my face. Seeing him wipe them away. He can be in my personal space.

"I would have went after you, and wouldn't give up on you." Julien said "I couldn't live without you, Clover."

"I'm your bodyguard, Julien." I say "I can be replace, you can't."

"You are more then that," Julien said "You can't be replaced."

He doesn't let go of me. This feels really nice. These feelings are returning to me. He sees more then, his personal body guard. That makes me, feel happy and good. He truly cares about me, like I care about him. Before I could speak, the door is open up. The two humans come in. Shocked to see us out, we should he out of here.

"We will help you." Alicia said "Lets stop these humans."

Good I don't have I fight alone. They aren't like a Fossa. Both of them are tall, and big. Never fraught against a human, this should be something. Heading over to them, we claw at there skin.

"What is going on?" the brown hair man asked

"They are animals, we can take care of them, we are smarter then them." the black hair man said

The smart one tries to get to Julien. I won't let that happen. No one going to hurt him. I bite down on his arm, and he shouts. I know how to use my teeth, forty five different wants, and how to kill that way. I fall the ground hard, I think I hurt myself.

"One less lemur won't be to bad." black hair man said

He pulls out a black weapon. Reminding me of Karl weapon. He points the weapon at Julien. I won't let him kill him. My tail twitches, and I defend Julien. Just like a bodyguard would, moved him on time. The weapon bullet hits my arm, cutting open my skin, I begin to bleed. I place pressure on the wound. I do know first aid.

"Clover," Julien said "you are hurt."

"It is noting, I glad he didn't hurt you." I say "I will protect you."

The humans are surprised. Alicia hits them in the neck, is that a weakness for them? I have to remember that. Both fall the ground. He heads over to me. I am still bleeding. It dripping down my fur.

"I don't like seeing you hurt." Julien said "You are staying with me, so you can protect the kingdom."

"Julien," I say "I will take you home, no matter what. I promised the kingdom that. You will find a new bodyguard."

Feeling light headed, from the blood lost, as well from the pain. The world spins around me, and I want to collapse. How much blood, do I have? Julien holds me close, and warps a cloth around my arm. That should stop the bleeding. I feel safe and good with him.

"You are going to live." Julien said "We are going home, you guys can come."

"That sounds great. Clover you will be fine." Katie said "Lets go guys, we can head home."

"As long as we are with each other. We will go anywhere." They said

"Sense you helped out, I guess I will as well." Felix Said "At least it won't be boring."

He looks over at Julien. So he must have told many stories. It would be nice, to have more lemurs. Julien still holds me close, and we walk out. Seeing that we are in this large boat. Far from Madagascar. We will make it home.

* * *

"Let work together." Neil said "Clover, you rest up. Julien will keep you company."

"Alright," I say "let's head home."

Katie takes bottles of water, some bananas, and mangoes. Looks like the humans, like fruit as well. How great it is, to store water in something called plastic. They are smart, like the smart one said. Heading inside the boat. Julien and I sit on the boat. The moon and stars are out. They begin to row, and we move.

"I knew you were coming," Julien said "I knew it, in my heart."

"I wasn't going to give up you." I say "I followed my heart."

I look over at him, he is handsome, and I have true feelings for him. Unlike with Sage, this is love. Laying my head on his shoulder. We are holding each other hand. Looking into the night sky. It is so beautiful. The millions stars of light, in the dark sky. I close my eyes and fall asleep. For the first time, no nightmares come.

The journey home, takes about two days. They have to take breaks, and rest up. I tell Julien about what happened, and how I got here. He has a duty to do, when we get back. We get to know each other. These lemurs are great, and will be good for the kingdom. I get to be Julien, the harbored feelings come to me. Sometime around late at night, we are back on the island. Seeing the jungle once again, we are step closer to going back home.

"It's nice to see the jungle again." Julien said "Lets head home."

"Julien," I say, he stops and looks at me. Giving me his smile, making me smile. I lost myself in his handsome auburn eyes. My harbored feelings are back. This time, I won't hold them back. Like I have been doing. I can no longer, hide my feelings for him. "I will never give up you, and will be there for you. I care about you, I can be myself. I love you Julien."

I have let out my harbored feelings. I know he knew about them, at least a little. He has teased me about it, and brought it up. Feeling really good right now, I feel lighter, and happy as well. He hold me close.

"I love you Clover." Julien said "I always did."

I kiss him on the lips. All I feel, is sparks and love. Julien feels the same as well, because he still kissing me. This the feeling of love. Because of our love, we were able to find each other. Saving other each other, and others as well. We break apart later, both of us is smiling.

"What was so wonderful. We are in love." I say happily "Lets head home."

"It was the best, I never head you giggle. That as nice to nice to hear." Julien said "Lets head home."

He does make me happy. Holding his paw, and we walk together. They follow right behind us. We will home soon. The kingdom will be happy, other then Becca and Ander. Julien know what happened. I told him about it. When we were heading back, and he wanted to know what happened. They will banished for good.

"So how close are we?" Katie asked

"We are almost there." Julien Said "I will welcome you into the kingdom, they will like you guys."

"It will be nice to have a home again." Alicia said "I knew you two loved each other."

"Yes it would be nice." Neil said "We will help the kingdom out."

So she did see our love. Seeing it the first time we met. That why she was smiling at me. For she in love herself. They can help us out. Alicia and Neil, can help me, they were good at fighting. Katie can help with medical, and Felix can do what he wants.

We walk around the jungle. Heading closer to home. Back to our kingdom. It has been a few days. Becca and Abner, must have told by now. The sun begins to rise, when we get back. Seeing them gathered around.

"You killed my sister." Crimson said "I can't find her."

"You didn't even liked each other." Becca said "I thought, you would be happy she is dead. That Julien is as well, you tried to kill him yourself."

So they did tell the kingdom. What story did they tell them? Crimson is close to Becca. Ready to take her out. I can tell that she is upset. There are tears in her eyes. Did she go after me? Only to find me gone. She must have just missed me. Was she going to talk to me? After I talked to her? Julien and I look at each other. Having smiles on our faces, we can take care of them.

"Just because you, make me hit my head." I say "Doesn't mean I died."

"You two are banished, I should have done that awhile ago." Julien said "No one hurts Clover."

Everyone turns over to us. They are surprised, and happy to see us. Becca and Abner are not, and they are mad. We are both back. They leave without another word, they won't be back. The kingdom heads around us. Telling us how they missed, and glad we are back. They do like me, and want me here. Despite how I can get. This a good feeling. He even lets Mort near him.

"King Julien! You are back!" Mort said happily

"Yes Mort I am back, and won't leave again." Julien said "Clover saved my life."

"He saved my life as well." I say "I would have bleed to death."

"The Sky Spirits, told me you two would be safe." Masikura said "It is good to have you back.

"It is nice to have you back. I couldn't believe your news Clover. I am glad you found him." Xixi said "So who are the new lemurs?"

"These are my new friends. Felix is the crown lemur. Katie the black lemur. Alicia and Neil, they are Indri Lemurs." Julien said "They helped us out, and are welcome to the kingdom.

They head over to them, seeing them speak with each other. It is nice to see, they are welcome here. We did help each other. Maurice and Crimson head over to us.

"Welcome back to the kingdom. Clover you did well." Maurice said "This belongs to you."

He puts the crown back on Julien. It nice to see the crown on him again. It is where the crown belongs, for he is our great. At great one at that, and cares for his people. He is finally back home. To rule the kingdom again. No matter what he does, I will be by his side.

"Thank you Mo Mo," Julien said "for taking care of the kingdom."

Crimson looks over at me, she is happy to see. I have missed her, and she missed me. Our bond is still there, despite what has happened. She runs over to me, and gives me a hug. Seeing tears in her eyes. She not so bad after all, I was jealous of her. After what I been though, I realize something. I have missed my sister. We have drifted, apart for to long. We have to change that. I don't want it to be to late. Like it could have been. I look over at Julien, he gives me the okay.

"I wanted to tell you, I went after you. Then they spoke about, that you were dead. So I went to see, I discovered you were gone. That upset me, I figured you were somehow alive, or were gone." Crimson cried "Maurice let me stay. Now you are back, I realize what I have done. I am so sorry. I love you Clover."

"You can stay here," I say "I want my twin by my side."

"I will prove myself, I feel home here." Crimson said "Thank you letting me stay here."

"Every deserves a chance." Julien said "Now lets have party!"

Later that night, after we rest up. We had a long past few days. Julien wanted this party, the be one of the best. We began to party. The music playing well. Lemurs, Timo, and Xixi are dancing. Katie and Horst are dancing together, they have been chatting non stop. Everyone is having fun, I am having fun. Julien holds me close.

"You are a great dancer." Julien said

"Well, I learned from the best." I say "This is fun, I glad that I found you. I love you, Julien. "

"You are the best body guard. Thank you for taking me home." Julien said "I love you, Clover."

Maurice and Crimson are watching us. Knowing they are happy for us. He kisses me on the lips, and kiss him right back. I am love with my king, and he loves me. At first I was his bodyguard, and I have become something more. We dance the night away.


	2. A little note

This story still one shot. Thank you for the review **Guest** , it was a cute one shot. **CrazyFangirl246,** It would been cool to see that. It totally went different, and liked it a lot. I dislike the song, and his parents. I hate them more then sage. The one thing I loved about the first two episodes. Is the love between Dorothy and Ted. I found that very sweet. I believe they would get along, after all they are sisters. They are family, and should forgive each other. Yes they were, and a happy ending. Thank you **Kareemadeem,** for adding this story to your favorites.

I wanted to tell you, I got another AHKJ story. It is going to be short, maybe about four chapters. It came to my head, and won't leave. So that will being coming up, with some more One Shots.


End file.
